


Leave Me Breathless

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ava mentioned, Bottom Clementine, Breathplay, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dominant Violet, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Submissive Clementine, Top Violet, Violentine, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: The diner was small and cozy, and the tables smaller still. Beneath the slick plastic table top, their knees almost touch. The lighting above them was soft and the air thick with the scent of bacon frying and french toast. All around them, the low voices of other people come together in a mellow harmony. The soft wordless noises of couples like themselves, stealing a quiet moment together after a hectic week, and the riotous laughter of groups of high school friends, freed from their studies for the weekend, sliding over one another like oil upon water.Amid the lazy buzz of activity and easy chatter Violet pauses, eyes wide and staring. Her forkful of maple drizzled pancake frozen partway in its journey to her mouth. “Uhhhh. You wanna try running that past me again?”This was so not the conversation Violet had expected to be having when she had asked to take her girlfriend out for breakfast.Clementine wants to try something a little kinkier.Kinktober prompt:8- Breath play





	Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I know I'm like majorly behind on these. I got sick again literally the day after the last sickness. I still intend to write 31 kink fics/chapters, just will take longer.
> 
> So, little heads up, this fic links back to my previous fic "Play Time" with the mention of Ava and her store (it's finally given a name) and it will link to the next fic, which will be a 3 chapter story with each chapter covering a new kink.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry this is late but I hope you enjoy it.  
Kudos and comments are amazing and make me feel loved.  
Kinktober prompt- Breath Play.
> 
> Special thanks to Cliolet and Nerds for helping me figure out some parts that weren't flowing well. I love you gals.

Leave Me Breathless. 

The diner was small and cozy, and the tables smaller still. Beneath the slick plastic table top, their knees almost touch. The lighting above them was soft and the air thick with the scent of bacon frying and french toast. All around them, the low voices of other people come together in a mellow harmony. The soft wordless noises of couples like themselves, stealing a quiet moment together after a hectic week, and the riotous laughter of groups of high school friends, freed from their studies for the weekend, sliding over one another like oil upon water.

Amid the lazy buzz of activity and easy chatter Violet pauses, eyes wide and staring. Her forkful of maple drizzled pancake frozen partway in its journey to her mouth. “Uhhhh. You wanna try running that past me again?”

This was so not the conversation Violet had expected to be having when she had asked to take her girlfriend out for breakfast.

Seated across the table from the blonde, Clementine lowers her smoky topaz eyes and shrugs her shoulders stiffly. Prodding aimlessly at what was left of her own meal with her fork, simply for the need to do something with her hands, as she shuffles her thoughts into order and eases her anxious breathing. “It’s not a big deal, Vi.” She sighs quietly, laying her utensil down before continuing. “Lots of couples try it.”

“Not a big-” Violet’s own eyes widen further. Incredulous at Clementine’s casual flippancy, her jaw drops open in an expression of stunned surprise. “Clem, you’re talking about me-” She pauses and glances nervously toward the closest booth to them which was, thankfully, empty. Lowering her voice to a harsh whisper, the blonde continues. “-_ strangling _ you during sex. I’d call that a pretty big deal.”

Huffing at her girlfriend’s misunderstanding, Clementine rolls her eyes and stirs a spoonful of sugar into her coffee. “Don’t be so dramatic.” Slowly, the brunette lifts the cup to her lips, sipping delicately at the hot liquid before continuing. “I’m not asking you to choke me out, just to restrict my breathing a little.”

Appetite lost and following Clementine’s lead, Violet swaps out her own fork in favour of her drink. Taking the tall cold glass to her lips, her trembling fingers slide through the condensation rolling along the sides, as she drains the sweet fruit juice in several long swallows before she clears the constricting chill from out of her throat with an awkward cough. "What if something goes wrong?” There’s a strange feeling fluttering around in Violet’s belly, part apprehension and part something else, something thrilling that she doesn’t quite understand. “This isn’t a case of the odd bruise popping up if we… if _ I _ fuck up, Clem. What if I don’t notice and you pass out, or worse?”

Clementine blinks slowly, owlishly, her chest giving a funny little lurch at the vulnerability in Violet’s voice. Setting her coffee back down the brunette shuffles closer and leans herself across the table and toward the blonde. Her hands reaching out to caress the heat flushed cheek before traveling down her arm to curl around Violet’s fingers and squeeze softly. “You’re not going to fuck up, Vi.” 

Violet shifts her eyes under her lashes, keeping them low and aimed away from Clementine. Watching the thumb as it makes slow and casual sweeps over her knuckles in a comforting gesture. Beneath the talk, the soft words and easy confidence Violet can hear the love in Clementine’s voice. Feel the warmth in the gentle gaze of golden eyes on her and then relaxes into the soothing nature that is as clear in her words as it is the expression on her face and in her body language. “I wouldn’t ask you to do this with me if I didn’t trust you.”

Despite the hum of activity and the soft bubbling of blending conversation that eddy around the couple, the quietness between them grows deeper, and all Violet can make sense of is her own heart, beating in an unsteady rhythm behind her ribs and Clementine’s careful touch on her skin. For a few minutes the couple simply sit, hands together and scarcely taking notice as the waitress hurries over to remove their plates pushed to the end of their table, and replaces them with the check.

Taking her hand back and still lost in her thoughts, Violet fishes in her pocket for her wallet. Her fingers numb and trembling as she drops a couple of crumpled bills to cover the tab plus tip. Leaning back and swallowing the last dregs of her cooled coffee, Clementine sighs softly. “How about this?” She tries in vain to catch Violet’s darting eye as she speaks. “The mall’s only a few blocks away. What if we drop in on Ava at Hidden Pearl? Pick up something new, stock up of some essentials and talk to her about it? Would you feel more comfortable then?”

Violet had surprised Clementine when she had admitted that she liked Ava after their first venture into the woman’s store. The socially awkward blonde had found the woman knowledgeable and easy to talk to, traits that would aid the young couple now especially with Clementine’s newly emerging kinkier side.

A thick swallow and a sight bob of Violet’s head had Clementine releasing a long breath, a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding. “OK then, that’s the plan. We get supplies, advice.” She shifts in her seat, drawing her knees up onto the booth bench, her palms planted against the table as she bends across and brushes her lips across Violet’s, tasting a stray bead of maple syrup still clinging to the corner of the blonde’s mouth. “And then I’ll drop the subject until you’re ready. Does that sound OK?”

With a long sigh of her own, Violet closes her eyes and slowly nods her agreement. Her voice drifting low and soft when she verbalizes that same agreement. “Alright.” Her chin tilts and Clementine can see the tiny smile playing on her lips. “I’ll think about it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

More than a week had passed since the impromptu discussion at the diner and, true to her word, Clementine has not brought up her request again. To which, Violet was grateful. More than, if her current mind set is of any indication.

There is an urgency thrumming in Violet’s blood as she lays draped over the slim form of the brunette writhing beneath her. One elbow braced beside Clementine’s head and her own athletic body just barely hovering above her as Violet smirks and snakes her other hand between them. The soft pad of her index finger scarcely catching on and swirling around the sensitive hooded flesh, swollen and red and peeking eagerly from between Clementine’s folds.

“Oh… _ Ooooohh!! _ ” Back bowing and heels digging against the mattress, Clementine raises her hips. Instinctively searching for more of Violet’s touch and finding none, save for the hand retreating from her slick heat and drifting to her hip to pin her down. “No. no.. no no no… please. Please touch me. Hold me down and… and _ fuck _ me!”

Violet smirks. She doesn’t need Clementine to give voice to her desperation to know just how far her toying with her has brought her. Every whimper, every shuddering breath, and searching roll of her hips screams her arousal far more clearly than her words ever could.

As it should.

“Vi... please…” The words she whimpers are more exhaled than spoken. Carrying barely any trace of voice as they hitch in Clementine’s throat. “... I-I’m ready... I’m so, so ready.”

“Not yet, Clem.” Violet is careful to lower only her head as she purrs against Clementine’s mouth, refusing to supply any more friction to the writhing brunette. Her breath ghosting a coiling path over fluttering lashes and pouting lips as they brush together softly. “Soon, but not yet.”

Swallowing down her disappointed whine, Clementine nods. Eyes screwing shut and belly shivering under an agonizingly slow sweep of Violet’s fingers from her hip to her belly and down along the length of her soaked folds, fingertip barely dipping into her heat.

From the moment that she had returned home, the blonde had been merciless with her teasing. And not just with her touches.

In the hours past, she had intentionally riled her younger lover up, adopting a more dominant and confident facade than she usually would. Allowing Clementine to watch as she had stripped off her work clothes in the middle of the hallway, as soon as the front door had latched behind her. Catching Clementine’s eye as she had strode, unashamedly naked, past her and through their apartment. Holding the brunette’s lusting gaze as she had stepped into the shower, leaving the bathroom door wide and the curtain open. Sending her sultry little smiles as she made a show of dragging her soaped hands up and over her body, flashing quick little glimpses of her own hidden folds whenever she bent to rinse off. Hips undulating appealingly as the crystalline droplets and creamy soap suds slid from between pinked lips and trickled down from between her thighs.

When she had redressed, Violet had thrown on her loosest shorts and purposely picked out that one stupidly oversized tank top that she owned. The one in which the hem fell just past the gentle slope of her ass and the neck line barely covering her nipples.

She had then moved to stand in front of the brunette, dominating her field of vision. Folding over at the waist and sliding her palms up over the brunette’s thighs as gravity took her shirt to gape wide, gifting Clementine with an unobstructed view of the lithe length of her body. From her creamy, pale throat and petite little breasts to the long span of her flat belly and ending with the sharp line of her hip as it dipped tantalizingly beneath her waistband.

Violet had grinned so wildly, so wickedly, when she had noticed that Clementine’s darkened gaze just couldn’t seem to decide on where to settle.

Her dark, rasping chuckle had vibrated low in her throat as she caught one of Clementine’s hands, cupped it to her chest and coaxed the fingers to curl with her own. Her gasps had rumbled when the digits found and tweaked the dusky pink pebbled nipple and she had eagerly trailed the backs of her own fingers along Clementine’s arm, up and over her shoulder to cup her cheek. Lips and teeth kissing and stinging the brunette’s mouth as Violet had slipped her knees either side of Clementine’s hips and proceeded to grind and roll against her, guiding her hands down to slide beneath her shorts to cup her ass and squeeze.

And then Clementine whines through her nose and against Violet's lips, dragging the blonde away from her thoughts and back into the moment.

The eager blonde returns the needy sound pressing against her lips with a low dark groan set deep in her throat. And when Clementine's fingers find their way to the curve of Violet's ass, just as they had in her memories, the rounded nails skipping soft trails down her thighs until they cling to the straps already fastened there, the blonde can’t help but shiver as her soft groans turn to snarls.

The way that Clementine rolls her own hips up against her, dragging herself against the thick length of silicone over and over as it parts her folds and slides noisily through the wetness there is driving Violet insane. And the way that her whines and tiny needy little cries wordlessly plead with the blonde to finally push inside and take her at last, it’s almost too much for Violet to bare. All she can think to do to prevent herself from pinning Clementine down and fucking her raw is to push herself up and away from the girl…

Just as Clementine manages to find her voice again. 

“Oh, god… Vio-Violet… please. _ Please! _”

Pausing in her retreat, half kneeling over the writhing brunette, Violet’s lips curve. She has always loved how her name tumbles, broken and hitching, from Clementine’s lips. Desperate… Needy.

Unable to think of much else, beside the need to her Clementine’s breathy little voice tripping over her name again, Violet eases the slender calves over her hips. Using her own spread thighs to widen her lovers, her gaze falling to the tiny bundle of nerves throbbing against the end of the silicone cock, sliding agonizingly slowly between her folds. It’s tapered tip just catching and dipping into the tightened pulsating slit, but never fully breaching past the wide flare of the head, no matter how hard Clementine tries to sink her hips down or how hard her frustrated little body bucks.

“Ple-please. Please. I-I can’t… can’t take...”

Violet is already keenly aware that Clementine won’t last long. The hours she had spent teasing and touching and setting every single one of her lover’s nerves alight would see to that, reducing her to a hyper sensitive, writhing mess against the sheets.

So she takes her time to kiss Clementine instead. Savoring the way that her aroused whimpers taste upon her tongue before she kisses the brunette again. Her eyes drifting shut as she allows the world around them fade away into a simple muted background. This time though, instead of lust, it was tender and soft and languid, fueled with a comforting intimacy and love that simple words could never express. Carefully, Violet’s hand comes up to brush away the sweaty curls stuck to Clementine’s brow. Fingers sweeping the twists behind her ear before her touch comes to rest at her jaw and her thumb sweeps tiny circling caresses to her cheek as their soft gasps and softer breaths mingle together.

Skipping her shaking fingers down the length of Violet's spine, Clementine pulls her lover down against herself. Skin to skin, writhing and wriggling until there is no space left between them. Until she can feel the beating of Violet’s heart humming against her her own rapid staccato. Until she was keenly aware, with every single one of her frustrated squirms, of how the silicone toy was pressing up so hard against her, slick and slippery as it slides trapped between the two girls pelvis’s.

Violet’s hand drifts, unexpectedly, to Clementine's hip. Settling there for just a moment, her thumb stroking the flare of bone beneath the skin before pulling her closer. Tiny, gentle rolls of the blonde’s hips guide the length of the faux cock to slip and slide easily against her, over and over as it spreads the wetness rolling from the hidden slit, fluttering eagerly, desperate to be filled.

Lashes drifting shut, Clementine inhales in a sharp, rapid rhythm. Each breath bringing with it the warm and familiar scent of Violet, the comforting feeling of being in her arms even as she tries to ride out the tempestuous sensations overwhelming her. With every inhale, the unsettling feeling of her heartbeat thrumming behind her eyes eases and each of her exhales shivers against Violet’s lips as they brush against her mouth, in gentle teasing touches. From her lungs, tiny cries punch free, keeping pace with the tiny thrusting motions of Violet’s hips as their lips messily come together again. This time the kiss is completely devoid of any innocence, fueled only by fiery heat and demanding passion.

“Vi... please... _ Please _.” Clementine’s lips tremble as a soft sobbing sound bubbles up into her throat. Breaking both the kiss and her needy cries all at once. “I can’t...”

And it’s that broken little sound that catches in the back of Clementine’s throat that finally breaks her, kicking Violet’s primal instincts in to gear. The need to take her lover, to make her whimper and cry out her delight, proving too much for her to hold in check and overriding the instinct to take things slow.

In a single heartbeat she’s up on her knees between Clementine’s spread thighs. In two she’s inside, buried to the hilt, with her hands touching all of Clementine’s face and grabbing at her breasts. Trailing her fingers down to the younger girls belly and hips, and then to where they’re joined. The adventuring tips gently grazing against the folds stretched tight and leaking, circling up over the trembling, little bundle of nerves, already so sensitive and swollen and jumping eagerly beneath her feather light caresses.

Shifting her grasp to settle on Violet’s narrow waist, pulling her so deep that she swears she can feel the faux cock in the back of her throat, Clementine hikes up her knees to cradle Violet’s hips. Her ankles hooking under her ass, in effort to keep her from retreating too far and forcing her in deeper and harder with every one of her strokes. And when Violet grinds down into her... hard, with swirls of silver storming the green of her eyes, Clementine is lost. Throwing her head back against the sheets with a long, rising wail joining the array of toe curling sounds of two bodies joined together.

There’s a curiosity dancing in Violet’s eyes, fully enticed by the bobbing shadows that shift beneath warm caramel skin with every ragged breath Clementine takes. Slowly, the blonde slides her open palm over the exposed, vulnerable throat her fingers curling as she leans down to take possession of Clementine’s lips as she gently presses more firmly. Stealing the brunette’s breath with both her kiss and fingers until Clementine shivers and her approving whines stutter into gasps.

It only lasts a few moments before Violet breaks their kiss and releases her grip. Her head tilting and eyes widen as she watches in fascination the way that the marks her fingers left against coffee coloured skin fade into nothingness. Grinning in delight as Clementine’s already flushed cheeks darken with her deepening arousal.

“Ohhhhh... god, Vi.” Her voice trembles as she swallows, her tone turning husky and soft with her low whimpers. “Please... do that again.”

Violet brushes the corner of Clementine’s mouth with soft little kisses. Smirking, as she swallows down her own groans peppered with the shaky little breaths that stutter over Clementine’s lips with each hard roll of the blonde’s hips. Her own gasp shivering through her as she arches against the feeling sharp nails scraping up over her spine and around her shoulders, relishing in the subtle burn rising along with the reddened scratches, standing stark against pale skin.

But despite the soft and breathless little sounds, pleading and needy, she doesn’t return her hand to Clementine’s throat. Instead she trails her fingers over her clavicles to palm at the pliable breasts, smirking as the pouty little huffs give way to soft gasps and whimpers as her fingers find and tweak her hardened nipples. Her belly curving high and pressing flush against the blonde. Shifting her weight more onto her knees, Violet searches for a new, more comfortable position for herself, one that will make her thrusts easier to maintain in an increasingly impatient and frantic rhythm without sacrificing stimulation.

It takes her a moment or two of awkward floundering and a few more filled with experimental bucks before she finds that new angle. But when she does, the first long and deep thrust sends Clementine’s voice keening. Her knees against Violet’s hips slam together, heels digging down hard as Clementine’s body instinctively ruts back. Her eyes closing, lost again in the blissful sensations bombarding her overly sensitive body and threatening to overwhelm her.

This time, when Violet closes her hand over the girl’s elegant throat, her touch is firmer. More confident. 

Squeezing off Clementine’s startled cry of delight and sealing her lips with her own once more.

This time, the restrictions that Violet implements to Clementine’s breathing lasts longer and Violet takes her time to marvel the feeling of the delicate wind pipe beneath the skin. Contracting against her palm, much like how Clementine’s fluttering inner muscles would clench around her fingers when she is buried to the knuckle inside her.

She is also more keenly aware of how Clementine’s lashes flutter against reddening skin. Alert and meticulous in how she measures the faltering of the brunette’s breathing. Observant to how the lips, no longer held beneath hers, begin to twitch as they sought new air to replace that which the blonde is forcing out of the body with every hard thrust. And, this time when Violet pulls her hand away, Clementine’s gasps cut through the air more harshly. Her body shivering against the rush of thrilling endorphins flooding through her and the cooling air as it winds a soothing path to quell the slight burn in her lungs.

“You still good?” Violet slows her thrusts into hard, almost painfully deep rolls of her hips. Each one pulling a soft little cry from Clementine’s throat. “I can ease off if you-”

“No!” A thick sounding swallow eases the sharp edge to Clementine’s voice as she continues to squirm. “Don’t stop. Please! Just… don’t stop.”

She’s close. She’s oh, so very close.

Violet can’t help but growl a low throaty groan of her own. The exquisitely wet sounds that Clementine’s body makes around the toy with every push and drag of Violet’s hips is driving her crazy. She shivers against the wetness of her own arousal seeping from between her folds, pushed out by the combined friction of her own movements and the firm base of the toy pressing back against her. Rolling down the insides of her thighs only to be smeared by the tight straps of the fitted harness, slick and warm and rapidly cooling on her heated skin.

Closing her eyes, Violet focuses on the way that Clementine writhes beneath her, trapped and pinned and wonderfully overwhelmed. Her voice, no longer articulate enough to form words, falls into discomposure. All raspy whimpers and roughened moans. And the previously confident rutting of her hips, rising up to meet Violet’s every hard thrust down, has fallen away to the first of her uncontrollable quivers.

When Violet forces her eyes to open once more, they immediately fall to the marks that her fingers had left still marring Clementine’s throat. Barely allowed the chance to fade before her hand finds its way back. Her long, slender fingers flexing, squeezing intermittently until Clementine’s own come up to grasp and cling to Violet’s thin wrist. The hand neither pushes her away nor pulls her fingers tighter, they simply hold on. Her thick lashes tremble as they slip and flutter halfway over her eyes with each brief reprieve and stolen breath snatched when the tense fingers permit her to do so. Her whimpers and gasps have all but fallen away entirely, replaced by the soundless bursts of every breath punched out of her lungs by Violet’s punishing pace.

It feels as though Violet’s whole body is aflame and vibrating. Her heart thrums wildly on hummingbird wings, as though it means to beat a path out of her chest, and the rapid beat of her pulse mimics its cadence behind her eyes. The fire in her lungs burns through every cooling breath she draws in and her thighs ache as her knees tremble, threatening to slide out from beneath her. Her exhausting body battles on heroically, refusing to yield under the exertion of maintaining her brutal pace, despite the uncertainty she feels for how much longer she can maintain her efforts for screaming through her senses.

And then, just as her own desperate cry slips over her lips, she sees Clementine’s head roll backwards at last. Her whole body tensing, trembling, and then, finally, _ finally _ she’s coming…

The first note of Clementine’s euphoric cry barely escapes her throat before Violet’s hand tightens again. Squeezing hard against the shuddering breath as her entire body crashes down on top of Clementine’s. Her mouth, open wide and pressing to the brunette’s, greedily swallows down every one of the low, gasping sobs. Tongue tip flicking against teeth and tracing the roof of her mouth, tasting her as Clementine bucks and writhes and soundlessly wails through Violet’s brutal movements. Taking her into the first shivers of climax before they’re severed with a new grip that’s firm and thrusts that are firmer, stifling the rolling waves of Clementine’s shuddering form, effectively cutting her off mid orgasm.

There is no pretense of ‘love making’ behind Violet’s intentions. Nor is it a soft coupling or whatever other sappy, flowery bullshit someone might label their actions to be. It’s rough and brutal, but that doesn’t make their actions any less loving.

Violet is very aware that the gasping against her lips are soundless screams, but they are ones of delight rather than pain. She is keenly aware that her movements are primal and raw as she fucks Clementine through her broken climax. Her fingers tighten rather than loosen around Clementine’s throat until the brunette is thrashing desperately, gasping against the lips that steal her breath. Her hands coming up to gently slap at Violet’s shoulders, tapping out with the first indication that the blonde’s grasp is a little too much for her to take.

Violet’s fingers reluctantly slide away from Clementine’s throat, skimming over the darkened marks softly with her fingertips. Allowing Clementine to breath, unhindered through the sudden spike of adrenaline that stains her eyes and rushes through her body. That scared little flutter she had felt behind her ribs spreading through her extremities like a gentle caress before something snaps and a tidal wave of toe curling sensation, her climax returning, comes crashing down over her with that first deep inhale that hits her lungs.

Clementine’s eyes snap wide. Rolling around wildly until they find Violet’s storming green, sparking with a lustful hunger as they catch on that tiny flicker of panic gleaming in her golden orbs.

Lips curving mischievously on one side, Violet’s hands drift down over the brunette’s flat belly. Her fingers spanning over the soft, warm skin, tracking every heaving breath and each spasming muscle. Grasping Clementine’s rolling hips and holding her down on the silicone cock still buried to the base inside her as the blonde’s own hips grind agonizingly slowly, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible.

There’s something so disarming in seeing Clementine so thoroughly debauched. Ebony curls now more sweaty twists than soft ringlets, and there is a seldom seen vulnerability in her eyes that Violet has never been able to resist. Long pale fingers curl firm yet gently around the still quivering hips, holding the younger of the couple steady as the blonde eases the toy from inside the spent body, timing her gradual retreat with the the pulsing of the girls internal walls. Pulling when she relaxes and stilling with each contraction.

But as soon as the glistening head pops free of Clementine’s folds, bringing with it a soft little gasp of discomfort as well as a clear and viscous ooze of slick, rolling down between the cleft of her pert little ass cheeks, Violet’s tenderness is swiftly replaced. Her fingers fumbling in their haste to unbuckle and rid herself of the binding harness.

The moment the tight pressure around her thighs fades, Violet is wiggling and kicking herself free of the tangle of straps, disinterested in which corner of the room the constricting item is flung to and shivering. The subtle breeze, stirred up by her frantic movements, caressing between her own soaked folds as Violet half crawls and half scrambles toward the head of the bed where Clementine lay, quietly basking in the afterglow of her own blissful climax. 

After smashing her lips against the brunette’s mouth in a bruisingly rough and startling brief kiss, ignoring how the tawny eyes widen in surprise as Violet flings her leg cross the prone form to sit astride the brunette’s face. Swallowing back the whimpering groan as hot, panting breaths winds a twining trail between her spread folds and tickles through the tiny thatch of pale curls cresting the top of sensitive flesh.

For a moment, Clementine simply stares at the sight laid before her. Eyes blinking owlishly at the reddened puffy lips and the flinching little little slit hovering a few scant inches above her face. Eyes closing as she inhales the rich and heady scent of her lover’s feminine arousal, rolling the scent over her tongue and shivering. Her lashes only part when she feels a sharp sting tugging at her scalp as Violet twists her fingers through the mahogany curls and draws her face deeper between her spread thighs, until Clementine can feel the sensual touch of swollen folds kissing across her lips.

Eyes screwed shut and hips circling and rocking without pressing down, the blonde whines her neediness high in her throat. Praying that the girl beneath her picks up on her wordless pleas and just takes her. For a moment, nothing happens. Just Clementine laying beneath her girlfriend’s spread thighs and the whimpering blonde, left teetering on the edge of an abyss, uncertain of which way she may topple.

And then, at last, Clementine’s hands slide up over Violet’s thighs, her fingers curling around the sharp flare of her hips and holding her steady as the blonde folds forward. And, as Clementine’s tongue cleaves through her folds, eagerly dipping inside the trembling hole, Violet finds her thoughts wandering back to replay the incredible expressions Clementine had worn every time her fingers had tightened on her throat. Showing her over and over the powerful orgasm that had torn through her younger girlfriend before bringing some of the secret little kinks that she was interested in trying…

… Now all she had to do is screw up the courage to actually ask.


End file.
